Hanali Celanil
In many campaign settings for the Dungeons & Dragons role-playing game, Hanali Celanil ( )Mentzer, Frank. "Ay pronunseeAY shun gyd" Dragon #93 (TSR, 1985) is the elf deity of Romantic Love and Beauty. Her symbol is a gold heart.Running the Realms by Ed Greenwood and Jeff Grubb, copyright 1993 TSR Inc. Publication history Hanali Celanil was first detailed in Roger E. Moore's article "The Elven Point of View," in Dragon #60 (TSR, 1982).Moore, Roger E. "The Elven Point of View." Dragon #60 (TSR, April 1982) In Dragon #92 (December 1984), Gary Gygax indicated this as one of the deities legal for the Greyhawk setting. ] She also appeared in the original Unearthed Arcana (1985).Gygax, Gary. Unearthed Arcana (TSR, 1985) Hanali Celanil was detailed in the book Monster Mythology (1992), including details about her priesthood.Sargent, Carl. Monster Mythology (TSR, 1992) Her role in the cosmology of the Planescape campaign setting was described in On Hallowed Ground (1996).McComb, Colin. On Hallowed Ground (TSR, 1996) She received a very detailed description for her role in the Forgotten Realms in Demihuman Deities (1998).Boyd, Eric L. Demihuman Deities (TSR, 1998) She is described as one of the good deities that celestials can serve in the supplement Warriors of Heaven (1999).Perkins, Christopher. Warriors of Heaven (TSR, 1999) Hanali Celanil's role in the Forgotten Realms is revisited in Faiths and Pantheons (2002).Boyd, Eric L, and Erik Mona. Faiths and Pantheons (Wizards of the Coast, 2002). She was detailed again in Races of the Wild (2005).Williams, Skip. Races of the Wild, Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2005 Description Hanali is being of timeless beauty and benign nature, she always forgives minor transgressions and delights in rewarding her followers with the bliss of unexpected love and affection. She embodies romance, beauty, love, and joy in elven spirits, her only flaws being her own mild vanity and flighty nature. Although she rarely appears to her faithful, Hanali delights in seeing the growth of love among elves, and she often acts in secret to protect young lovers. Relationships In many campaign settings, the elven pantheon of gods (also known as the Seldarine) consists of the leader Corellon Larethian, to whom she answers, as well as Aerdrie Faenya, Deep Sashelas, Erevan Ilesere, Fenmarel Mestarine, Hanali Celanil, Labelas Enoreth, Rillifane Rallathil, Sehanine Moonbow, and Solonor Thelandira. Other elven gods may be present in different campaign settings. Her allies include the halfling goddesses Cyrrollalee and Sheela Peryroyl, as well as Aphrodite of the Greek pantheon. Realm Hanali lives in the realm of Arvandor on the plane of Arborea, where she often bathes in the Evergold, an immense crystal fountain which she shares only with Aphrodite. Dogma "Life is worth living because of the beauty found in the world and the love that draws twin hearts together. Nurture what is beautiful in life, and let beauty's rapturous glow enliven and brighten the lives of those around you. The greatest joy is the rapture of newfound love and the tide of romance that sweeps over those wrapped in its embrace. Find love wherever it takes root, and bring it to its fullest bloom so that all may share in it joy and beauty it creates. Always give shelter and succor to young lovers, for their hearts are the truest guides to life's proper course." Worshipers Clergy Hanali's clerics wear gold robes, and must always be finely dressed. Displaying one's personal beauty to its best advantage is a requirement of every cleric of the Heart of Gold. Hanali's clerics are flighty and somewhat vain, given to dancing and wild celebrations. Clerics of Hanali pray for their spells each day whenever the moon is highest in the sky and romance is in the air. The clerical hierarchy is loosely organized, and clerics are free to join or leave a temple's ranks as they wish. They preside over marriage and rites of passage ceremonies for young elves, although they are not required to marry, for Hanali's concern is love, not necessarily marriage. Members of Hanali's clergy spend their days cultivating beauty and love in all their myriad forms. Many of Lady Goldheart's clerics tend fine gardens, while others amass personal or temple-based collections of gems, crystal sculptures, and other fine works of art. While things of gold and crystal, particularly jewelry and statues, are favored, beautiful art in any form is admired, collected, and displayed. Temples Hanali is worshiped by fountains and springs. Holy days and rituals Hanali's holy days are on the full moon, and beautiful objects are sacrificed to her monthly. While Hanali's clerics are given to frequent impromptu revels, their greatest celebrations are held every month beneath the bright light of the full moon. Such holy days are known as, Secrets of the Heart, for romantically involved participants are said to experience the full bloom of their affections on such nights, allowing them to evaluate the strength of their feelings. Likewise, the inner beauty of celebrants visibly manifests as a rosy glow in their cheeks and eyes for days thereafter. Offerings of objects of great beauty are made to Lady Goldheart during such holy festivals, some of which are swept into Arvandor while others are returned to be shared among Hanali's followers. It is not uncommon for artists to unveil their latest work at such holy days, nor is it rare for young lovers to either pledge their troth secretly or proclaim it to all assembled, for doing so is said to invite Hanali's favor. References Additional reading *Conforti, Steven, ed. Living Greyhawk Official Listing of Deities for Use in the Campaign, version 2.0. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2005. Available online: http://www.wizards.com/rpga/downloads/LG_Deities.zip *Living Greyhawk Journal no. 3 - "Gods of Oerth" Category:Dungeons & Dragons deities Category:Forgotten Realms deities Category:Greyhawk deities